Joel Miller
Joel Miller is a deuteragonist and a party member character from the first LISA: The Pointless chapter. He is Alex Churchland journey-partner. Being a former resident from Garbage Island, Joel travels around the wasteland with a powerful gun, an unique bullet and an specific target. Gameplay-wise Joel uses gunplay as a technique, while it cannot cause direct damage, Gunplay handles many strategies for causing buffs and debuffs in battle. Appearance & Personality Joel looks like an old man, possibly younger than Alex because his mustache and hair are still black, He has light brownish skin but his race is a bit of a mystery. He wears a coolass blue hat, and a dark blue coat (Although it's apparently black according to the equipment screen). Because Alex does most of the talking, Joel's personality isn't known very well. However, he is shown caring for his partners Alex & Georgy, defending them from any threats (Drawing his gun when Richie started destroying Georgy's boat, Or when Hugo Leopoldi attacked Alex near the end of the first chapter). It can be assumed that Joel is usually a pacifist, but doesn't hesitate to "fight" if something's in his way. History Not much is known about Joel's history. All we know is that his grandfather (Who looks a lot like him, actually) told him stories about being a skilled marksman, always on the run, even though he stated they were most likely lies. He got his gun from his grandfather, and he aspired to become the greatest marksman. However, he had no bullets for his gun until he found Alex in the trash. Roland has stated that he's been on Garbage Island for longer than most people, probably looking in the trash for a bullet for his gun. Once he found what he came for, he immediately planned to leave with Georgy and Alex, for a "better place." Skills Joel has a very high ATK/LCK stat because of his gun/bullet (Near triple the ones of Alex), but lacks a basic attack option and can only use skills from the "Gunplay" skill list. His only real way of dealing damage is throwing bottles, which is really effective if you want to end a fight quickly: It deals enough damage to 1-shot most non-boss enemies. Gun Toss removes Presence and adds Taunt to Joel, which increases his target rate by 1000%. Load It In restores Joel's SP with a base of 70. Roll Out gives Joel 100% Evasion, and prevents him from moving for two turns. Single Out does no damage and has a high chance of inflicting Weird and Wary (100% and 70% chances respectively), and very low chances of inflicting Rage and Confusion (5% and 1% chances respectively). Passionate Threat does no damage, affects all enemies and has a high chance of inflicting Wary (80%), a low chance of Inflicting Scared (30%) and very low chances of inflicting Rage and Hide (5% and 4% respectively) Mind Games does no damage, decreases Joel's Target Rate by 70%, makes Joel regen 10% SP a turn and makes the enemy Spooked, which makes them 1000% more vulnerable to Scared. If Joel has Taunt active when he uses Mind Games, Joel gets a 100% SP restore and Taunt gets removed. Gun Reveal does no damage and has a high chance of inflicting Nasty (90%), a low chance of inflicting Wary (30%) and a very low chance of inflicting Flustered (4%). Steady Aim does no damage and has a high chance of inflicting Scared (80%) and low chances of inflicting Blind, Rage and Hide (15%, 5%, and 5% respectively) Battle Quotes Win Quotes: * I never miss! * You twitched. * This is what you do with freedom? * I am a kind man, pow pow... Level Quotes: * I'm the greatest marksman! Drop Quotes: * A little extra don't hurt. * Thought I quit the salvage game. Starting Equipment * Weapon: The Bolt Action Pistol * Flourish: N/A * Head: Coolass Hat * Body: Black Coat * Accessory: Custom Bullet Notes * Joel cannot die, like his pal Alex. If an attack that would usually kill a party member in Lisa: The Painful hits Joel, he will simply be knocked out and receive a permanent status effect, like Brain Damage, Rupture, Broken Bones, or heart attack. * The max Exp possible for Joel is 9,945 and him being at level 13, needing 1,400 more Exp to level up. Trivia * Joel's visual design was based on Lee Van Cleef. * Joel shares his name with the protagonist of the video game The Last of Us, although LoU Joel never had his last name revealed as canon. Category:Main Characters Category:Party Members Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters